For the love of Batista
by phenomqueen
Summary: Brandon is a new wrestler trying to make a name for himself swearing off girls. Batista is tired of women useing him for money. But a new diva and a currant diva just may change their minds.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Brandon draven and I am training to be a wrestler. I've been training for a year but one day I hit the turnbuckle wrong and break my arm.

So after seeing the doctor and having him tell me that I would never wrestle again just crushed my dreams for good.

But after about six months I started to work out and become strong again and knowing that one day I would be a WWE superstar that's been my dream sinece I was 12.

Little did I know that my life would change forever after meeting dave batista and getting a contract with the WWE.

Not only is this my story but it's also batista's story as well.

It's being a year sience I started working out and training again to become a pro wrestler when one day at the raw show I get backstage thanks to my trainer who happens to be friends with triple h and he gave me a backstage pass.

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW I'M J.R. AND THIS IS JERRY THE KING LAWLER", yells Jim Ross.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT ON JERICHOS HIGHLIGHT REEL AN UP AND COMING SUPERSTAR KNOWN AS DARK DRAVEN', shouts good ol' j.r.

'WOW KING THAT'S GOING TO BE SOMETHING I WONDER WHAT THIS GUYS LIKE AND HOW GREAT OF A WRESTLER HE IS", Yells the king.

"WE'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH KING AND I ALSO UNDERSTAND THAT WE HAVE A NEW DIVA AS WELL TONIGHT KING CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT", Yells J.R.

"YEAH NEW PUPPIES TO LOOK AT I CAN'T WAIT WHAT'S HER NAME J.R.', shouts a very happy jerry.

"I DON'T KNOW KING BUT WE'LL FIND OUT TONIGHT PLUS IT'S DRAFT NIGHT AS WELL TONIGHT KING I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO'S COMING TO RAW AND WHO WE ARE LOSING", yells J.R.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SOME NIGHT J.R. I CAN'T WAIT AND NEITHER CAN THESE FANS', yells jerry with a huge smile on his face.

Well there's the first chapter…….next chapter batista catches his girlfriend cheating and brandon's in ring debut.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage batista's looking for Melina his currant girlfriend when he runs into Brandon and nods at him and shakes his hand.

"Hey you're the new wrestler right what the name draven something", asks batista with a smile and a laugh. Brandon is in shock shaking batista's hand and him talking to Brandon.

"Yes mr. batista sir it's nice to meet you gosh I've always been a fan of yours and you're the reason why I want to be a wrestler and my ring name is dark draven but my real name is Brandon draven",Brandon answers back and starstruck.

"Well kid it's nice to meet you too but don't get too excited cause it takes a long time for a new wrestler like yourself to achive anything but if you ever need advice or training I will help you", says batista shaking his head and laughing at the kid's excitement.

"I will do that sir and I hope you end up on raw so when I get signed maybe we could be friends", smirks Brandon. Batista smiles at the kid.

"Well I need to go find my girlfriend but I will talk to you later man", says Batista. As batista walks away.

"Who's your girlfriend", shouts Brandon watching batista walk away.

"Melina maybe you've seen here she's got long black hair", asks Batista worried about his woman.

"You mean the one that used to be with mnm that Melina", answers Brandon.

"Yeah that's the one have you seen her", smirks batista glad that this kid knows some of his wrestling names. Brandon frowns at batista.

"I think I saw her talking to randy orton and he had his arm around her and it looked like she was enjoying it", Brandon says not smiling about what he said hoping he didn't piss off the animal.

"You've got to be kidding me orton with my Melina I will kill him thanks kid for telling me and don't worry I'm not mad at least not at you", smiles Batista still walking away.

After batista leaves Brandon thinks to himself women who needs them I'm glad I'm not in a relationship I need to focus on my career.

Meanwhile batista sees Melina and randy kissing and necking he runs over to them with a very angry look. His eyes are bloodshot red.

"Melina what the HELL is going on here you're my girlfriend what are YOU doing with this loser", growls Batista. Melina and randy look up at batista and they smile at him.

"Sorry big man but I am in love with orton not you I was only with you for the money and fame and now that I have that I don't need you anymore", smirks Melina kissing randy again making batista even more angry.

"Yeah man so leave me and my Melina be besides I think she would rather have a legend killer than an animal anyway", smirks randy as he laughs in batista's face that did it.

"YOU SOB NO WONDER YOU'RE THE MOST HATED GUY ON THE ROSTER YOU ALWAYS TRY AND STEAL OTHER GUYS WOMEN THINKING YOUR BETTER THEN US', yells batista as he starts beating the holy shit out of orton. When someone pulls him off orton.

"Hey man chill he's not worth it she's not worth it", says Brandon as batista looks at him shocked that Brandon even stopped him it was clear that this kid was strong.

"Thanks man and your right they are not worth it", smiles batista. He looks at his now ex-girlfriend.

'Well bitch I hope you have fun opening your legs to orton cause all you are to me now is nothing but a whore", says batista as a walks away with Melina looking shocked by what he said then glaring at him.

'JUST YOU WAIT DAVE BATISTA I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME JUST WAIT AND SEE",yells a angry and embarrsed Melina .

'Yeah right bitch and pigs fly before you ever get me back", batista laughs and walks away with Brandon right behind him.

"Yeah and besides Melina I may be new here but I know leftovers when I see them", laughs Brandon.

Later that night a new diva walks into vince's office she is very beautiful too long brown hair, blue eyes, slim build and dresses like a lady.

"Hello you must be vixen right", asks Vince shaking the womans hand.

Vixen sits down and smiles at him. "Yes sir I am and it's very nice to meet you and I am happy to work for you I've been a fan of the wwe for a long time".

"Good and it's nice having a lady around here for once and one that won't put up with anyone's crap either", Vince laughs as he draws out a contract.

"Yes sir that's why my name is vixen I more than just a pretty face or a cheap slut I am the daughter of macho man and miss Elizabeth", Vixen answers right back.

"Really I didn't know you were their daughter hell I didn't even know they had any kids", Says a very shocked vince. Vixen thinks back to when her mom used to take care of her and also when she found out about her mom's death.

"Well sir they didn't want me in the public eye for fear of kidnapping sinece they were the royal couple of the wwe that's what my father has told me", says a very sad vixen thinking about her mother.

"Thinking about your mom right well we all loved your mom vixen she was a wonderful lady", smiles v ince.

"Thank you sir for that now let's get on with the signing", says vixen smiling at the person that her mom and dad admired. After she signs the contract vince shakes her hand.

"Welcome to the wwe vixen and I hope you will love it just as much as your mom and dad did", says vince as he puts the finishing touches of the contract.

"Thank you vince and I know I will love working here", answers vixen. She gets up and is about ready to leave when vince gives her something.

"Vixen this is the name of the first draft pick for raw and you will be the one to name him tonight on raw and not only that but you'll be working with him as his manager", says vince handing her the envelope.

'Yes sir and who will I be managing by the way", smiles vixen who looks like her mother.

"Well it's none other than dave batista you've heard of him haven't you vixen", Vince looks at her smiling. Vixen blushes alittle bit.

"Yes I have heard of him vince and I can't wait to work with him", answers vixen. As she leaves the office she lets out a big sigh.

"Well mom wish me luck on my debut and I hope I can do as good a job as you did", Vixen looks up towards the heavens smiling. She then goes to the ladies lockerroom to get ready for raw.

Well there's chapter two…..brandon makes a statement and vixen meets batista.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon is ready to go out there and meet with chris Jericho and hopefully make an impact.

He stands behind the curtain waiting for his name to be called when maria walks up to him and winks at him.

"Hi you must be the new superstar well I'm maria and I hope you do great out there", smiles maria and giving Brandon another wink. Brandon blushes at the sight of the lovely maria.

"Gee um…..thanks maria right…..i will do great wait and see", says a nervous Brandon trying not to look at maria someone he has had a crush on sinece he started watching wrestling and he made a vow to himself to never get involved with a wwe diva. All he wanted right now was to get to the top without having to sleep his way.

Maria walks away shaking her ass at Brandon but Brandon refuses to look when he hears Jericho call him out. Brandon walks onto the ramp and walks towards the ring and climbs the steps.

Here we go draven don't fuck this up he thinks to himself as he walks over to Jericho who is ready to ask him some questions.

"Well if it's the NEW superstar uh what's your name again I forgot", snarls Jericho. Brandon grabs a mic.

"My name is dark draven and I am ready to become one of the top superstars of the wwe and raw",smiles Brandon as everyone cheers for draven.

"Well draven that's your name right…..i'm sorry to bust your bubble but you can never compete with me the sexy beast the first ever undisputed world heavyweight champion and the person who took out shawn Michaels chris Jericho", Chris gloats to draven.

Brandon gets in chris's face and says, "Your right Jericho I can never be like you I mean you are the biggest loser ever in WWE". The crowd starts to cheer draven and clapping to what he said to Jericho.

"I mean what is it that you call people chris….oh that's right ass-clowns….well YOU'RE THE BIGGEST ASS-CLOWN of them all chris", smirks a gloating Brandon. Jericho leaves the ring behind brandon's back and grabs a chair but before he can use it on Brandon.

Brandon superkicks the chair right into jericho's face making him bleed and then he grabs chris by the hair and rams his head through the mini-tron knocking Jericho out.

"Oh that's payback for shawn michael's who has been training me for a year and who is like a father to me", Brandon smiles as he looks at a fallen Jericho.

"Well king we sure didn't know that shawn was training this young kid but I have to tell you he sure learned well", smirks J.R.

"Yes he has learned very well as a matter of fact and I can't wait to see him in action", answers The king.

Backstage the divas are in the lockerroom when they see vixen getting ready for her raw debut.

Mickie and maria walk up to her.

Vixen sees two of the divas walk up to her and she stops what she's doing. She smiles at mickie and maria and lets them sit down.

"Hi you must be vixen the new diva I'm mickie and this is maria", smiles mickie and maria. They give her a closer look and she smiles right back.

"Yes I am and it's nice to meet you too mickie and maria I hope we can all be friends", answers Vixen smiling at the two girls. They shake her hand and they start getting ready for raw.

Vixen starts to walk towards the rings and she is wearing one of her mother's dresses and climbs into the ring.

"Well king she is very beautiful and I hate to say it but she looks like the late miss Elizabeth who was the first lady of the wwe and the wife of macho man randy savage", Smiles J.R.

"Yes J.R. that's my understanding I mean I remember Elizabeth wearing that same dress when she worked here", answers the king.

"Hello everyone my name is vixen and I'm the new diva and the daughter of miss Elizabeth and macho man randy savage", Smiles vixen as she looks out into the crowd. They clap for her and they start to chant miss elizabeth's and macho man's name.

"I'm am so happy that you even remember my parents but that's not why we're here I'm here to name the very first raw draft pick", smiles a very proud vixen. The crowd is hushed as they await the new draft pick for raw.

"Well J.R. I wonder who were getting", grins a very excited jerry. He shifts in his seat waiting for the name to be announced.

"We are sure to find out king I can't wait myself to see who it is", grins J.R.

Vixen opens the envelope and smiles…….."The very first draft pick for raw is………Batista from smackdown". Everyone in the crowd is in total complete shock as is jerry and jr.

"OH MY GOD KING WE HAVE THE ANIMAL BATISTA BACK ON RAW OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE A SLOBBERKNOCKER OF A NIGHT", Yells J.R.

"Wow I can't believe it batista coming to raw the last time he was here he was a member of evolution", Says the king.

Batista comes out with his music blaring and in a suit walking to the ring and sees vixen standing there.

Thinking to himself man she's beautiful but I'm done with women as he climbs into the ring smiling at the lady.

"Welcome batista it's nice to finally meet you I'm vixen the new diva and your new manager", says a happy vixen shaking batista's hand thinking to herself man he's sexy but I am not ready for a relationship.

"Well vixen that's a pretty name and you're the daughter of the royal family miss Elizabeth and macho man", batista asks while he shakes her hand then kisses it making her blush.

"Yes I am but I want to be known as for being my own person not for being their daughter not that I am very proud of that fact", answers Vixen as she stares into the eyes of the animal making him blush.

They walk out and go backstage where ,maria and Brandon are waiting for them.

"Wow guys that was great and you really looked cute together", smiles maria winking at Brandon who just turns away.

"Thanks maria but we are just business partners that's all right batista", Vixen looks at dave.

"That's right darling just business nothing more besides I'm done with relationships",chimes in batista.

Brandon gets away from maria and walks over to batista. "I totally agree with you both relationships suck besides I'm trying to get to the top and a relationship will only hold me down". All three of them walk away leaving maria stunned.

That's chapter three……Brandon has his first match and maria learns why vixen and batista don't want to be in a relationship.


End file.
